Baby Blue
by Seracchi
Summary: Ini warna asli mataku. Namun yang bisa melihatnya hanya orang-orang tertentu. For Retatsu Namikaze's birthday.


**Alternate Reality**. Semua iris mata anggota klub Seirin berwarna hitam dan Kagami tidak pernah ke Amerika.

Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Sudah satu bulan sejak ia pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di SMU Seirin. Semua fasilitas, sarana, dan prasarana masih terlihat sangat baru dan bersih. Maklum, SMU Seirin kan baru melewati tahun pertamanya. Selain kebaruan dan kebersihan yang jelas terlihat, semua tampak sama seperti SMU-SMU lain. Kegiatan klubnya pun tidak begitu berbeda dengan di SMP dulu. Tidak ada hal-hal aneh yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.<p>

Kecuali satu.

Matanya memicing ke arah pemuda pendek yang suka datang dan pergi tiba-tiba—sudah seperti jelangkung saja. Jika dilihat sekilas, pemuda lemah itu tidak bisa apa-apa selain membuat orang serangan jantung. Namun jika diperhatikan baik-baik, pemuda itu unik. Ya, unik. Sebab ia, Kagami Taiga, baru pertama kali melihat secara langsung seseorang memiliki iris mata berwarna biru sebiru angkasa. _Baby blue_.

"Oi, kau!" Ia berseru pada si pemuda yang kini terkapar di lantai, tidak tahan dengan latihan neraka klub basket mereka. Ketika si pemuda tidak juga menjawab, ia mengeraskan suaranya. "Aku memanggilmu!"

"Jangan teriak-teriak, Bakagami!"

"Aduh!" ringisnya, mengusap-usap kepala yang baru saja dihadiahi bogem mentah sang pelatih. Bisa-bisanya ada perempuan sekasar pelatihnya itu! "Kau sendiri juga berteriak," gerutunya jengkel sambil berbisik. Kemudian matanya kembali terpaku pada pemuda lemah yang sudah bangkit berdiri. Ah. Pemuda itu balas menatapnya! "A-Apa lihat-lihat?!"

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan pelan dan mendudukkan diri di _bench_ lain yang terletak di samping _bench_ yang diduduki Kagami.

Si alis cabang itu mengernyit, hendak mengusir pemuda itu ke seberang lapangan, saat ia mendadak teringat tadi ia yang lebih dulu memanggil pemuda itu. "Kau. Siapa namamu?"

Yang ditanya tampak ragu-ragu sejenak. "Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kagami memamerkan cengirannya. "Yosh, kalau begitu aku langsung saja. Kok matamu bisa biru begitu? Kau bukan orang Jepang?"

Di luar dugaan, pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu tersenyum. Senyum yang terlihat misterius, seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Alis Kagami semakin terlihat jelas cabangnya ketika si pemuda pergi meninggalkannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

* * *

><p>"Mungkin kau salah lihat, Kagami. Matanya hitam kok."<p>

Saat ini ia sedang berjalan pulang bersama salah satu teman klubnya, Furihata Kouki, karena rumah mereka memang searah dan cukup dekat. Masih penasaran dengan iris Kuroko, ia menanyakan apakah Kuroko berdarah campuran pada Furihata. "Haa? Jelas-jelas biru begitu. Biru terang, biru langit! Masa bisa salah lihat? Kan beda jauh dengan warna hitam."

"Tapi aku sudah melihat mata itu berkali-kali waktu latihan main tim. Sudah puluhan kali aku me-_mark_ Kuroko," sahut Furihata dengan wajah ngotot. Tangannya sibuk bergerak-gerak aktif.

Kagami mendengus jengkel, mendorong bagian belakang kepala Furihata. "Berarti matamu katarak!"

"Kalau begitu kau buta warna," sungut si pemuda cokelat tidak mau kalah. "Ah, aku belok di sini. Sampai jumpa besok, Kagami."

Ia melambai malas, terlalu kesal untuk membalas pamitan Furihata. Baru jalan beberapa langkah, kedua matanya bertumbukan dengan iris _baby blue_ yang familiar. Iris Kuroko Tetsuya. Matanya melebar. "Kuroko?"

Pemuda itu membungkuk sopan. "Halo, Kagami-_kun_."

Sejujurnya, Kagami tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah kenapa mata Kuroko yang jelas-jelas biru itu dibilang hitam oleh Furihata. Jadilah ia berdiri dengan alis terangkat seperti orang bodoh, cengo memandangi iris _baby blue_ tersebut.

Sampai akhirnya Kuroko tersenyum, senyum misterius seperti yang tadi diperlihatkan di gymnasium Seirin. "Rumahku letaknya dua rumah dari sini. Mau mampir?"

"Eeeh? O-Oke," tukasnya terbata-bata akibat serangan gugup yang tiba-tiba. Seperti yang dikatakan Kuroko, rumah pemuda itu hanya berjarak dua rumah dari tempat mereka bertemu tadi. Entah kenapa ia malah semakin gugup saat melihat Kuroko membuka gerbang depan. Saking gugupnya, ia sampai tersandung kerikil dan jatuh mencium semen. "_ITAI-ITAI-ITAI_!"

Kuroko langsung menghampiri dengan wajah khawatir. "Kagami-_kun_, hidungmu berdarah. Ayo masuk. Biar kubantu obati."

Kagami hanya bisa menurut saat Kuroko menggiringnya masuk ke ruang tamu dan duduk diam di sofa, membiarkan pemuda itu menyeka darahnya dengan tisu sebelum mengolesinya dengan alkohol. "P-Pelan-pelan, bodoh!" Ia meringis saat Kuroko menekan lukanya terlalu kencang.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," kata si pemuda mungil tanpa terdengar merasa bersalah sedikit pun. Malah wajahnya terlihat sangat menikmati penderitaan Kagami. "Tolong jangan mundur-mundur ke belakang. Aku tidak bisa melihat lecet di hidungmu dengan jelas."

Masih berusaha menjauhkan kepalanya dari tangan Kuroko, ia berseru, "H-Habis kau terlalu dekat!"

Keduanya terdiam. Kuroko mengerjap sementara Kagami tampak sangat malu. Lalu senyum misterius itu tersungging lagi di bibir Kuroko. "Sebentar saja. Ini tidak akan lama." Senyumnya melebar saat Kagami menurut—berhenti mundur-mundur—dengan wajah memerah. "Kagami-_kun_, coba lihat ke mari."

Kagami menoleh. Tahu-tahu saja bibir Kuroko melekat di bibirnya. Wajahnya langsung memanas sampai ke ubun-ubun. Apa-apaan…? Ia semakin ketar-ketir saat bibir Kuroko mulai bergerak di bibirnya, melumat pelan serta memberikan jilatan-jilatan sensual yang menaikkan suhu tubuhnya. Dan, sungguh, ia merasa perlu membalas semua perlakuan yang mirip tantangan itu. Maka ia membuka bibirnya, menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kuroko yang terbuka hingga Kuroko kewalahan mengikuti temponya. Kedua tangannya ikut bergerak; satu menarik tubuh Kuroko mendekat, satunya lagi meremas surai yang berwarna sama dengan iris _baby blue_ Kuroko.

"Ah."

Saliva yang entah milik siapa membasahi bibir mereka dan mengalir ke dagu akibat ciuman yang tak kunjung berhenti. Kuroko sendiri sudah pasrah, hanya membalas sentuhan liar Kagami dalam mulutnya dengan jilatan lembut. Ketika bibir mereka akhirnya terlepas satu sama lain, entah bagaimana Kuroko sudah berbaring di sofa dengan Kagami yang terlihat bingung di atasnya.

"E-Eh, a-aku—" Si alis cabang jelas sedang panik. Wajar saja karena ia tidak mengerti kenapa Kuroko tiba-tiba menciumnya, dan kenapa ia oke-oke saja membalas ciuman itu.

Pemuda beriris _baby blue_ itu menangkup wajah Kagami. "Tidak apa, aku mengerti," bisiknya sembari sesekali menarik napas. "Kau tahu, Kagami-_kun_? Ini warna asli mataku. Namun yang bisa melihatnya hanya orang-orang tertentu. Orang-orang yang suka padaku—bukan suka sebagai teman biasa."

Wajah Kagami kembali memerah. Bukankah itu berarti dia—terhadap Kuroko—?

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa." Kuroko menampilkan senyum khasnya—misterius—dan mendaratkan kecupan kecil di bibir Kagami. "Mulai saat ini, mohon bantuannya."

* * *

><p>Happy birthday, <strong>Retatsu Namikaze<strong>! Kali ini ficnya benar-benar khusus kubikin buat Nacchan, nggak kayak tahun lalu barengan sama Midorima. Maaf kalau OOC ya, jarang baca Kagami x Kuroko soalnya. XP Muah3. Much love from me and Yuya-_nii_!

Makasih sudah membaca! ^^


End file.
